theloudhousefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Uno de los Chicos
17 de octubre del 2016 21 de octubre del 2016 27 de octubre del 2016 7 de noviembre del 2016 7 de noviembre del 2016 5 de diciembre del 2016 5 de diciembre del 2016 29 de mayo del 2017 |código= 123a |escrito= Kevin Sullivan |dirigido= Chris Savino |storyboard= Jordan Rosato |anterior= Una Feria Para Recordar |siguiente= Historia de una Chismosa }} Uno de los Chicos (One of the Boys en E.U.A, Uno de los Nuestros en España) es el cuadragésimo quinto episodio de la Primera Temporada de la serie, y el número 45 en general. Sinopsis Cuando Lincoln desea tener diez hermanos en lugar de hermanas, Lisa le da una muestra de lo que sería realidad. Trama Lincoln y Clyde están buscando a través de la nevera, encontrar algo bueno para comer. Después de encontrar un tarro de mantequilla de maní, Lincoln pone el dedo en la mantequilla de maní y se lo mete en la boca. A continuación, intenta pegar el mismo dedo de nuevo en el frasco. Lola lo ve y le grita que tenga un poco de dignidad. Luan llega con el Sr. Cocos para entregar una broma, cuando, de repente, Lincoln eructa en frente de Luan, provocando que le diga una broma que clava en Lincoln. Cuando Lincoln se queja de que la vida en la Casa Loud es siempre así, él desea que tener hermanos en lugar de hermanas. Esa noche, Lisa, que tuvo en cuenta el deseo de Lincoln, ha hecho un reloj que puede hacer un portal que transportará a Lincoln al mundo de sus sueños. Lincoln lleva el reloj, y Lisa le recuerda que tiene que volver de nuevo a su propio mundo dentro de las 24 horas. Con esto en mente, Lincoln salta. Lincoln aterriza en el pasillo, pero no se da cuenta de los cambios sutiles. De repente, las hermanas (que ahora son niños) salen de sus habitaciones. Lincoln está en éxtasis con esto, y para su sorpresa, todos quieren ir a La Granja (con los hermanos diciendo que fue idea de Lincoln). Después de su viaje, van a Gus' Games and Grub para disfrutar de la pizza. Llegan a casa, donde saludan a sus padres (que están usando ropa invertida) y rápidamente hace una broma en papá. Lincoln descubre que lo que solía ser su dormitorio es un armario, y su cama está en el dormitorio de Lynn y Lars (Lynn y Lucy). Lincoln está teniendo un tiempo tan divertido ahí, que decide quedarse en ese mundo para siempre y lanza el reloj a distancia. Al día siguiente, Lincoln se despierta y recibe dos golpes terribles de Lynn (para despertarlo) y Lars (por rascarse su ataúd). Lincoln intenta usar el baño, pero para su horror, es una pocilga. Luke (Luna) está de acuerdo en que el baño está sucio, y dice que él y Lincoln deben limpiarlo. Pero el método de "limpieza" de Lucas implica el uso de la cabeza de Lincoln para fregar el baño. Lincoln camina hacia fuera y es burlado por sus hermanos a causa del dolor. Lincoln, ya no siendo capaz de tomar en cuenta ese mundo, decide regresar a su propio mundo. A falta de cinco minutos en el reloj, Lincoln se ve a través del cubo de la basura para encontrar el reloj, pero para su horror, el reloj se ha ido. Resulta que Lexx (Lola) lo encontró y decide jugar "Keep Away" con el reloj. Lincoln hace otra broma en el papá de nuevo, y utiliza esta distracción para tomar el reloj de nuevo. Con unos pocos segundos en el reloj, Lincoln abre un portal y salta (no antes de que Lynn le baje los pantalones). thumb|200px|Lincoln feliz con sus diez cariñosas hermanas, en vez de sus diez abusivos hermanos. Lincoln se despierta en un mundo en el que él cree que está de vuelta en su propio mundo. De repente, los hermanos irrumpen en su habitación, y Loki (Lori) le pregunta si está bien. Lincoln está confundido en cuanto a por qué sus hermanos son de repente agradables, pero para su horror, se da cuenta de que está en un mundo donde todo es exactamente lo contrario (Lincoln se encuentra en una casa con una chica y diez varones, con él siendo la chica, llamado "Linka"). Lincoln de repente se despierta, dándose cuenta de que toda la prueba fue sólo un sueño. Las hermanas, que escucharon gritar a Lincoln, irrumpen en su habitación y le preguntan si está bien. Lincoln dice que él está bien y que está contento de tener hermanas. Cuando Leni le muestra a Lincoln un reloj tirado en el suelo, Lincoln (confundiéndolo con el reloj del portal) lo destruye rápidamente. Esto causa que sus hermanas salgan, excepto por Lori y Lola que se arremeten contra Lincoln de destruir el reloj que era en realidad de Lori, que luego le dice que va a pagar por ello. Lincoln cree que significará que va a estar recibiendo un golpe, pero Lori le asegura que estará pagando su espalda con el dinero. En el momento que salen, Lincoln le dice a los televidentes que su vida es mejor con hermanas y les gusta por lo que son, a excepción de Lynn, que actúa de la misma manera que el niño Lynn. Personajes * Lincoln * Linka * Lori * Leni * Luan * Sr. Cocos * Lynn * Niño Lynn * Lars * Lana * Lola * Lily * Leif * Lexx * León * Lisa * Levi * Clyde * Papá * Mamá * Loki * Loni * Luke * Lane * Sra. Cocos * Luna (sin diálogo) * Lucy (sin diálogo) * Niña Clyde (sin diálogo) Curiosidades * Lori tiene diferentes modelos de pies en la fantasía de Clyde (más animación) que en el epílogo del episodio (más realista). * Clyde rompe la cuarta pared haciendo estallar su globo de fantasía de Lori en la playa. * Este es el primer segmento donde Lincoln es la voz de Collin Dean, debido a que Grant Palmer ha pasado por la pubertad después del episodio anterior. * Los homólogos de las 4 hermanas Loud más antiguas son expresadas por los actores del 2012 de Las Tortugas Ninjas: Seth Green (Leonardo) como la contraparte de Lori, Sean Astin (Rafael) como la contraparte de Leni, Greg Cipes (Miguel Ángel) como la contraparte de Luna y Rob Paulsen (Donatello) como la contraparte de Luan. ** En cuanto a los otros 7 hermanos Loud, sus homólogos son la misma voz del actor / actriz. * Aunque Luna y Lucy no parecen hablar en este segmento, sus homólogos masculinos, Luke y Lars lo hacen. * Mientras que todos los 10 hermanos de Lincoln tienen diferentes intereses, como sus hermanas, en términos de personalidad, todos ellos parecen ser el mismo rufián poco sofisticado. En otras palabras, sus hermanos son como tener 10 Lynns. ** A diferencia de sus hermanas, aunque a veces puede ser duras con Lincoln, que todavía se preocupan profundamente por él, sus hermanos son todos muy duros, y no parecen mostrar ningún tipo de amor hacia Lincoln. Por ejemplo, en un momento, Lexx llama a Lincoln un perdedor, que es un insulto que ninguna de sus hermanas le han dicho. *** Sin embargo, su contraparte femenina, Linka de sus hermanos, parecen tener la misma naturaleza de cuidado hacia ella como lo hacen sus hermanas por él. * La mayor parte de los hermanos hacen una falta de respeto hacia su padre, ya que lo tratan como perro frente a él cada vez que tienen la oportunidad. * León fue el único hermano Loud, que no participó en las bromas de papá y Lincoln. También no participó en el "estilo de la casa Loud" del horno holandés dirigido hacia Lincoln. * Lynn es la única hermana Loud cuya contraparte masculina comparte el mismo nombre que ella, sobre todo porque Lynn también puede ser el nombre de un niño. ** De hecho, la contraparte masculina de Lynn es más o menos lo mismo que su contraparte femenina, sólo que es más duro. * A Ronnie Anne se la menciona en este segmento, pero en realidad no aparece físicamente. * Este es el segundo segmento en el que todo era fantasía, después de "Efecto Mariposa". * A partir de este segmento en adelante, la máscara para dormir de Leni ahora es azul, y cuenta con un par de ojos cerrados. * Esta es la tercera vez que Lincoln está desnudo en pantalla, después de "Llegando a la Vitrina" y "Intenso Debate". * Con este segmento, Gris Griffin es la voz de actriz que interpretó el mayor número de personajes en un segmento. Chistes recurrentes * Lynn distrayendo a Lincoln y luego bajarle los pantalones. * Los hermanos Loud insultando y burlándose de Lincoln. * Las hermanas molestándose con Lincoln. * Los hermanos Loud bromeando en papá, y luego gritando "¡Di tío!". * Lincoln mencionando a sus hermanas, lo que lleva a otro personaje que es confundido por esto y le responde que se refería a las monjas. Errores * Durante el flashback de Lincoln, donde sus hermanas rechazaron las ideas de dónde ir, todos ellos rechazaron la idea de la Granja, incluso los que votaron por ello en "Intenso Debate". Además, cuando los hermanos Loud anuncian que van a la Granja, Lincoln afirma que sus hermanas nunca quisieron ir ahí, a pesar de, al menos, Lana haber demostrado estar encantada en el episodio antes mencionado "Sapos y Tiaras". * Lincoln sólo tenía 24 horas para abandonar la dimensión, que comienza y termina a las 10:30. Cuando sólo tenía cinco minutos para el final, en lugar de ser 10:25, eran las 10:30 en los relojes de la segunda planta. ** También, cuando estaban jugando "Keep Away", el reloj marca que HAY sólo 1:20 minutos para el final, y el reloj del salón marca las 10:30. * Cuando Leif dijo "¡Adiós mamá!" a Rita, habló en la voz de Lana. * Cuando Lincoln salió del portal después de salir de la dimensión hermana, su silueta muestra que tiene su corte de pelo normal en lugar del peinado de Linka. *En el doblaje latinoamericano,cuando todos los hermanos de Lincoln se apilan sobre él para hacerle un "horno danés", el diálogo de Luke (Luna) Say uncle (Di tío) no fue incluido en el doblaje, aunque la respuesta de Lincoln sí. Otras omisiones en este mismo episodio incluyen el diálogo de Lisa, "Clear!" (Despejen), cuando entra a la habitación de Lincoln con un desfibrilador, así como el diálogo de Levi "Will you be joining us, Lincoln?" (Te nos unes, Lincoln?). **En ese mismo episodio, Lincoln le pregunta a Lars (Lucy) qué le había pasado a Bun-Bun (el conejo de peluche de Lincoln), él le responde "Luke flushed him" (Luke Luna lo tiró al excusado, de forma literal), pero en el doblaje latino, él responde "Duerme con los peces." (indirecta) dejando en duda lo que le había pasado al muñeco, así también como dejando desconocido el nombre de Luke (Luna). Referencias Culturales * El episodio es similar al episodio de El Laboratorio de Dexter, "Oh, hermano". ** Levi, la contraparte masculina de Lisa, tiene una apariencia similar al personaje principal de la serie también. * El episodio también es similar al episodio de Bob Esponja, "Las Algas siempre son Verdes". * Este episodio es también similar al de Malcolm en el Medio, "Si los Niños eran Niñas". * Luke, la contraparte masculina de Luna, tiene un peinado similar al pelo de Elvis Presley. * En el Mall Royal Woods, una tienda que está teniendo una venta se llama Bap, que es una parodia de Gap, una cadena de tiendas de ropa al por menor. * Lane, la contraparte masculina de Luan, se asemeja a Pinocho de la película de Dreamworks del 2001, Shrek. * La línea de Luan, "está nublado con la probabilidad de que eres desagradable", es una referencia al libro y la película de 2009, Nublado con Probabilidades de Albóndigas. * El título de este episodio podría ser una referencia al álbum de Katy Perry del 2008 con el mismo nombre. * En la habitación de Loki y Loni,se puede verun póster del famoso álbum Pink Floyd. Vídeos Loud House Dimensión Alterna en:One of the Boys fr:Marre des filles id:One of the Boys ms:One of the Boys pl:Brat wśród braci ru:Один среди мальчиков tl:One of the Boys Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Primera Temporada